One Of These Days
by MTTFangirl27
Summary: Seth Rollins has an encounter with one of the technicians after winning the WWE World Heavyweight Championship... Seth Rollins/OC. Oneshot (possibly). I do not own anything but my OC's.
1. Chapter 1

Official Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my OC's.

* * *

(After Wrestlemania 31)

Seth Rollins was in his locker room, ecstatic about what transpired in the ring. He finally did it! He won the most prestigious title in WWE right now. He heard a knock on his door and went to answer it. It was one of the technicians he knew that worked at WWE, Mia Coleman.

"Hey. Heard you won the championship." she said, leaning the door frame.

"Yup! I finally did it." he smiled but it kinda faded as Mia didn't really smile back. "So, what can I do for ya?"

"Allow me to go off on you." She walked past him as he sighed and closed the door. "Look, what happened out there, it was stupid."

"Stupid? How come?" Seth raised an eyebrow.

"While Lesnar and Reigns were tearing each other apart, you were just waiting and waiting until the both of them were down, and you cashed in."

"Yeah, so? That's the whole point of being Mr. Money In The Bank. Waiting for an opportunity to get the championship."

Mia sighed. "All I'm saying is that I hate the fact that you won, but I'm happy for you. God, I don't even know why I came here."

There was a moment of weird silence between the two for a couple of minutes. Until Seth decided to break it.

"What's the real reason you came here, Mia? I just want to know." He stepped closer to her.

"I... I don't know... Maybe I had to see you, or... Maybe I'm attracted to you..." She was blushing hard by this time, and was trying to look anywhere but on Seth.

"Is that so?" He smiled as Mia finally looked him in the eyes, deep with emotion.

"I guess..."

As soon as Mia stopped talking, Seth softly pressed his lips on hers. And without realizing it, Mia started to kiss back and wrap her arms around his neck. After a few moments, they pulled away from each other, both trying to breathe.

"Well, that was unexpected." Mia softly panted.

"Yeah, I guess..." Seth smiled.

"Whatever we do, we shouldn't tell anyone about this, okay?"

Seth nodded. "Okay."

"Good. Um... I'll be going now."

"Alright... well, um... see ya."

Mia waved as she left. Seth sat back down and sighed.

"One of these days, I will have you, Mia Coleman..."

* * *

**A/N: I was so happy that Seth won! :DDDDDDD Congrats to him, and I feel bad for Roman, tho... But anyways, if u guys want me to continue this or not, leave a review! Until next time!**

**-AmbrollinsFanGirl4Life**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, I have decided to continue this story! Thx to everyone that reviewed, favorited, and followed this story so far, I appreciate it. Now let's get this show on the road! :D

Official Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my OC's.

* * *

(After Raw; 4/6/15)

Mia was sitting on a crate after Raw, checking her phone, when she heard footsteps approaching her. And of course, she it was Seth. She sighed as she looked up from her phone and saw Seth staring at her.

"What do you want, Rollins?" she asked.

"I... I just need to talk to you." he stuttered a bit.

Mia raised an eyebrow. "Okay."

"Look... Ever since we had that kiss a while back, I haven't been able to stop thinking about it. Or you..." he confessed.

"Really?"

Seth nodded as he continued. "What I'm saying is that I know that we haven't known each other that long, but since I met you, I have been falling in love with you, Mia."

"I feel the same way..." Mia responded softly, the two getting closer.

They both leaned in, but before their lips could meet, they heard footsteps coming.

Mia cleared her throat. "Well, um... what do we do now?"

"If you want to finish this in my hotel room..."

"Okay, that would be good. Just let me get my stuff and we can go."

Seth nodded as she walked off. He smiled as he sat on a crate. Finally, she would be his and he would be hers...

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but I plan on the next chapter being longer (if you know what I mean). Anyways, read &amp; review!

\- AmbrollinsFanGirl4Life


End file.
